Water Parks
by KKeeper808
Summary: Pewds, Ken, Russ Money, and Scott Jund decide to visit Cry on his birthday. They decide that going to the water park would be a great idea, until they realize that the Birthday Boy doesn't appreciate their plans. SUCKISH SUMMARY FOR THE WIN. Rated K for language (Ahem-Pewds)


**I'M ALIVE! Don't worry. I'm alive. I was just... uhm... slacking.**

**Anyway, I realized that I was wrong about the people who were angry at me for my BioShock Infinite Fictions. They were right. Stephanie was a Mary Sue, and it was really bad. I was rereading them, because I didn't delete them from my computer, and I was like, "Shit. What did I create?"**

**So, I'm sorry for being a dick, and if any of you hate me because I was mean, I really, truly apologize, and I will never make up a new character again. **

**ALL THAT ASIDE, I wrote this last night before I went to bed, and it's only the first chapter, because I felt like it needed two. And yes, it is a JundMoneyPewDieCryKen. (JundMoneyPewDieCriken- that's how its pronounced)**

**That is my name for this group of friends.**

**Don't like it, make up your own.**

**However, I believe we are on the break through of creating... A FANDOM.**

* * *

"YOLO!" PewDie screams, jumping onto the slide and slipping, landing on the slick surface and racing towards the pool at the bottom. Cry rolls his eyes and then turns to complain about his friend's behavior to Ken, but the southerner had already followed the Swede's lead in leaping don the slide.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em I suppose," Cry says begrudgingly, crossing his arms over his chest before sitting down at the top of the slide and going down the tube towards the water.

Pewds and Ken had waited for him, and cheered when the America splashed into the water. "Whoo hoo Cry!" Ken whoops and Pewde claps.

Ken and Pewds, along with Russ Money and Scott Jund, had all decided to travel to see Cry on his birthday. It was the first time they had all come together after the Slender Man woods incident, and what was a trip during the summer without a day at the water park? Cry had been resistant to the idea at first, but finally his friends had convinced him to come along after fighting with tooth and nail.

And dragging him out of his house with his arms wrapped around his keyboard, screaming, "Sun bad! Dark good! Leave me be!"

All four agreed that Cry had been over dramatic about the whole thing.

He stood up in the water, shaking out his dripping hair. "Sometimes I wonder why I let you people tell me what to do," he grumbles, straightening his mask.

"Ah c'mon bro. You have to admit, that was fun," Pewds insists, receiving what he could only assume was a glare from the other YouTuber. PewDie pretends he hadn't noticed, and gazes around for his missing friends. "Where's Russ and Scott?"

Ken and Cry also looked for the other two males, and Finally Ken sighed pointing. "There they are. At the kiddie pool. I swear, someone is going to think they're molesters one day."

"We better go make sure that day isn't today," Cry comments, and all three walk over to their friends. "Both were splashing around like beached whales, looking extremely out of place amongst the overly-excited 5-10 year olds.

"What possessed you to come over here?" PewDiePie asks, and Russ glances up, shielding his eyes against the sun.

"Oh hey guys! Well uh, Jund and I wanted to have some fun, so we thought, kid area!"

Ken glances around, his eye brow raising as his gaze lands on a boy with a snot bubble coming from his left nostril. "What in the world made you think that this place would be more fun than the Tubes of Doom?"

Cry sighs, very bored and uncomfortable. "Can we go home now? Please?"

"Cry, the whole reason we came to visit was so that we could do something besides playing video games," Scott replies.

"But it's my birthday! SHouldn't I get to choose what we're doing?"

"Yes and we can go to the strip club later," Russ promises, standing in the shallow water. "So, who wants to go on the Tsunami with me?"

"Count me in!" Ken says immediately.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss that for anything!" Pewds agrees, not noticing when a nearby mother gave shot him a glare and covered her daughter's ears.

"I never said I wanted to go to the strip club," Cry grumbles under his breath.

Russ ignores him and turns to Scott. "What about you, Jund?"

Scott glances at Cry, who was hanging his head and looking down at the water. "Nah, I think I'll pass on this one," he replies, and Russ shrugs. He doesn't even need to ask Cry, who only shakes his head and waves his hand for his friends to go. The three head off, and then Jund grabs Cry's arm and pulls him over to a set of beach chairs near the edge of the water. "Alright, what's wrong with you?" he demands.

"You know I don't like going out in public. I mean, this is me, Jund. I don't like talking to people, I don't like going out. I like to sit at home and not do anything," Cry responds, loudly at first, and then his voice lowered when he noticed people were looking at him. "Listen, I know you guys came down for my birthday, and that Pewds came all the way from the UK, but in all honesty, I would have rather just played a shit ton of Counter-Strike or something. If you really want to let me have a good time, take me home. Please."

Scott gazes at his friend for a long time, until Cry sighs and leans back against his chair. "I knew you wouldn't get it. You have no problem with the public, do you? You can just go out and not care! Well, that's great for you, Jund, but I can't do that. I don't know why. I just… can't."

Jund isn't sure how to reply, so he just gapes at him with his mouth open. Cry shakes his head and stands up. "If you don't want to help, just say so. I'll take the bus home," he mutters, and then heads for the gates of the water park. Scott is about to go after him, when the other three appear once more, all very upset looking.

"What happened?" he asks.

Russ jerks his head towards Pewds. "He got us kick out of line."

"Me?!" PewDie scoffs, and Ken and Russ both glare at him. Pewds gazes at the ground. "Well, maybe it was."

"What did you do?"

"He wouldn't stop cussing," Ken tells him. "To make matters worse, there was a family with like 6-year-olds in front of us, and the dad complained, so we weren't allowed to go on the ride."

"Forget the ride. Where's Cry?" Russ asks.

"He went home. He was really upset. We shouldn't have brought him here, guys," Jund replies.

"He went home? Alone? Shit. We need to make this up to him," Pewds says.

"I think I already have that figured out," Scott responds. "Come on; if we're lucky, we'll beat him home."


End file.
